


14x08 Coda

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kind of Domestic, it's not really a full on destiel fic which is why I didn't tag it as m/m but it's mentioned, kind of what I thought Cas was thinking about after the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: Cas's thoughts after 14x08





	14x08 Coda

The first night Jack is back, Cas doesn’t leave his side. Jack doesn’t really want to be alone anyways, so he curls up next to Cas and falls asleep. Occasionally Sam and Dean peek in, making sure Jack is okay. It’s a long night, but it’s a good one, knowing that Jack’s finally home.

After they sent Jack back… Cas had stayed for a little bit. He had talked to Kelly, and they sat down and drank hot chocolate. It had been a soft moment, something that Castiel hadn’t felt in a long time. He told her all about the good Jack had done. And when he was getting ready to go, to see Jack, she asked him what he was going to do when the Empty came for him. 

“It’ll be okay.” He said simply. “If I know my family is alright, it’ll be okay.”

It’s been exactly 48 hours since Jack died. He’s asleep still, but he’s alright. Breathing softly. Sam peeks in the door again, dark lines under his eyes. Cas makes a sleeping motion, and Sam shakes his head. He couldn’t. But Jack made it through the night. He’s safe. But Cas isn't. Kelly was right. Jack had forgotten Heaven soon after waking up, and he had forgotten the exchange between Castiel and the Empty. Only Kelly and Cas know, and he is intending on keeping it that way. It's ironic that when he finally had seen a sliver of hope... that Dean was back, and there were no more excuses, to stop Dean and him from sitting down and finally talking about their relationship. But now that was out of the question because Castiel knew that he would always have the Empty's threats hanging over him... and he has to be there for Jack, for his family. 

For now, Cas decides to put the thought of talking to Dean away. It's going to be alright. Maybe it just was never meant to be, and this way, it's safer, because... he thought quietly, stroking Jack's hair... because he can't be happy until he tells Dean. He'll probably end up living forever, he laughs quietly. It had been an impossible choice but he'd gladly give up his happiness so that Jack could live, that when he died, he would be with Sam, Dean, and Kelly, and Mary... and Bobby. Cas knows that it doesn't matter what the Empty throws at him. He saved his family, and he gets to know they're safe. And that's all he wanted.


End file.
